Make Love In This Club
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Kai found his special lady friend, but can he get her to be that special lady? Read and find out! Lame summary, I know, but bear with me, please xD Song title belongs to Usher. Rated T for the lyrics.


Make Love In This Club

_AN: Hey guyssss! Well, I have a new tale for y'all! Hope you like it! _

_Oh, and for the sake of this story, let's just pretend that everyone became good friends with Kara :) Here's the story:_

**You are now Kai Kalaba…**

Resting in bed, you think of how awesome your date with Kara Yan went. Finally, she decided to give you a chance to get to know each other better without having to worry about her disappearing acts. Your thoughts drift away to your recent date and bring a smile to your lips.

_11:15 pm, not one cloud in the sky, nothing but stars occupy the endless black blanket that is the sky….except the steady laughter that eventually turned into a hyena-like howl! The two of you amble back to Kara's apartment, laughing out loud at one of your stories._

_" Oh my god! You did WHAT?! Kara asks, practically doubling over in laughter. Leaning on a nearby railing, you try to regulate your breathing. "He….He h-had it coming, though! K-Ken wanted to kill me after I played a recording of him s-singing in his office!" You tried to explain more, but your attempt was futile because you just laughed all over again._

_"I H-HAVE to hear that someday!"_

_Both of you laugh some more until your laughter dies off. Now at her door step, she looks into your eyes. "I hate that this day has to end! And I hate that I never gave you a chance, you're…you're actually pretty cool, Kai…" Kara tells you, slightly blushing, you doing the same. _

_"I am pretty awesome, right?" You reply, softly nudging her side with your elbow. Kara just laughs and leans in, kissing your cheek. _

_''Text me?''_

_'' Definitely!''_

_A huge grin on both of your faces, you bid her good night and start beheading home._

_With the thought of Kara still lingering in your mind, you think of a great idea..._

**Next day- You are now Amy Chen**

Normally, Kai would be driving you insane with his "Would you rather…" game or the newest addition to his Sims world, but today was completely different. He was telling you about his date with Kara Yan the night before. Kara Yan…a run away fugitive who would show up, manipulate and leave without so much as a "see you later".

As much as you'd like to tell Kai to find someone else, you couldn't find the courage to do so because he just seemed so damn happy. You just couldn't take that away from him.

"So Amy, should I do it? I'm totally sure she'll say yes!" Kai asks you, while spinning around in his chair. You just look up at him and smile. "Yeah. I haven't seen you this excited since that time we all watched Saw 3 on movie night…as disturbing as that movie was…" you say with a visible shudder.

"THAT MOVIE WAS FLIPPIN' AWESOME! Remember that scene when the old dude died and that chick's head blew up in response to his death? Oh, and that one scene when-"

"Kai, please…I remember…Just-just stop." You say, now fully disgusted with the gut-wrenching memory of the horrid movie. "And like I said, go ahead, I'm really glad you found someone you like." You smile a sincere smile even though the thought of Ken crosses your mind. You quickly shake him off your mind before Kai catches the ghost of a frown on your profile.

Looking over at Kai, you notice him pumping his fist excitedly in the air before he notices you staring at him and you both laugh. "Hey, I thought of something else while I ask her to be my laydehh! I want to do a group dance with you lot. You like?"

You think about it for a second and grin from ear to ear. Dancing was always something you liked to do and already you were pumped. "Kai, that's awesome! I love the idea!" You say while clapping your hands together and Kai takes a quick bow.

"Yup yup! AND I thought of it! So awesome!"

**You are now Mal Fallon**

Heading down to the crime lab, you think of what the weirdo has to show you guys now. You were going to stay at your desk and continue working, but, your girlfriend Natara gave you an ultimatum: either you go, or you weren't getting any of her tonight. You just couldn't gamble that offer so you obeyed.

You finally reach the lab with Natara, Jeremy and Blaise and the first thing you see is Kai bolting from his chair and before you can even blink, he has you in a bear hug.

"MALIGATOR!"

Your eyes widen as you look helplessly around for help. Blaise, Amy and Natara giggle at Kai's random display of affection. Looking over at Jeremy, he puts his hands up in defense, signaling that he wants nothing to do with your situation and you narrow your eyes at him. Having enough of this, you push Kai off of you and brush yourself off.

"Dude! First of all, call me 'Maligator' again and I'll gladly kick your ass. Second, don't ever jump at me like that! Third, say what you have to say because I have way too much work to do!" You say all in one breath. The whole room is silent before you speak again, inserting your hands in your pocket. "Well?"

Everyone takes a seat, making a semi-circle. Kai clears his throat and begins talking. "W-well, I wanted to ask you guys if you want to perform a small dance routine with me and Amy…"

You stare at Kai, praying he continues with what he has to say. "Kalaba…"

"I'm asking because it was a totally cool idea I came up with yesterday after Kara and I went out! I want to ask her to be my laydehh through dance." Kai says as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down and shimmying a little.

The room is quiet for a for seconds before Natara, Blaise and Jeremy nod their heads in approval. You look on in surprise. "Are you guys serious? Y-you actually wanna do this?"

"Yeah", Blaise replies, "I think it's… normal of him to think of something like this."

Kai leans towards Blaise's lap and gives her a small pat on her left leg, "Thank you Bla- hey!" Blaise giggles to herself.

"Besides, Natara chimes in, "it'll be fun! And goodness knows we NEED it." Mal could only glare at these round him. He didn't want to do this. All he wanted was to finish his work, go home and throw himself on the couch while watching T.V. and drinking a beer…but noooooo. His mouth opened a bit to say no until he saw the look in his partner's eyes. _If I say no, she'll never let me live it down…_his eyes widened some as a painful though came in: _Oh my god…I might not get any for a _long_ time. _Sadly, he had no choice.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Natara."

Natara grinned ecstatically and kissed him promptly on the lips. "Good boy!"

Laughter filled the Crime Lab.

**You are now Kara Yan**

You pick up a dress and eye it up and down. The dress was stunning and A-list ready…but you just looked at it and ask, "What happened to the rest of this dress? It looks as if the person who wore it last was in a scissor fight or something." Your companions looked at you and traded puzzled looks.

"I thought girls like you liked that type of style."

You turn around and eye Blaise, narrowing your dark chocolate brown eyes. "I'd rather wear clothing like this than dye my hair green."

On opposite sides of you and Blaise, Natara and Amy look at each other wide-eyed. "_How did she know?_" they mouthed in unison.

"Who told you I dyed my green?!" Not that you feared her or anyone, but you were lucky Blaise was being held back, her body language clearly said she could've wiped the floor clean with you, but you beg to differ.

"Oh, that's for me to know", you now stand toe to toe with Blaise, her usually sun-kissed complexion, now a sun-burned pink, "and for you to never find out."

You calmly turn back to the dresses and say, "Kai told me." Through your peripherals, you can see Amy and Natara struggling, trying to keep Blaise from beating you.

"Kalaba's gonna get it!" Blaise says as she forcefully breaks free from the girls.

**You are now Kai Kalaba**

You felt like you were on the verge of sweating out of all your courage right there on the floor. The only thing you were thinking was that your plan will be greatly appreciated and that it wouldn't somehow backfire.

Hearing a simple click of a door closing made you jump in panic. You try to exhale a discreet breath to calm the flashing burning sensation that flowed through your body.

Jeremy came in through the door, just finishing a phone call with Blaise. All he was able to concentrate on was the steady ringing in his left ear from being yelled at by Blaise, about something that had nothing to do with him.

Mal, who jumped off the small stage noticed yours and Jeremy's expressions. "Damn, Redbird, are you alright?" Still in his own world, Jeremy didn't hear anything but the ringing in his ear. Mal then waved both his hands and snapped his fingers a couple of times before getting his attention. "Huh? Oh, just a very annoying ringing in my ear."

"From what?"

"Blaise."

"Did you try telling her what to do again?"

Jeremy shakes his head and scratches his ear in attempt to get rid of the ringing. "She yelled at me because _Kai _told Kara about her green hair in high school." He and Mal turn to look at you. You still have a scared and nervous look in your eyes and the stiff look in your statue.

"Kalaba, you don't look so good." Jeremy says, placing a firm hand on your shoulder, making you jump again. You hear Mal and Jeremy chuckle, making you even more nervous and sweat starts to show through your dark, button up, long sleeve shirt, and your equally sweaty hands in your dark wash jean pockets. All three of you wear the same clothing, lovingly chosen by Neha, Natara's sister.

"Fallon, let's go grab a couple of buckets and a mop. We have a leak on aisle four!" Both men laugh merrily at the joke, filling the empty ballroom that you rented out, courtesy of Raj Mansingh.

Their laughter subsides once they see that you haven't really loosened up. "Hey, on a serious note, Kara is going to be really impressed with what you did, man." Mal assured him, patting his back reassuringly. "You pulled this off so well even I'm impressed." Mal says, looking around the room.

You instantly loosen up, beaming at the feedback from your boss. You really thinks so, Mal?"

The blue eyed brunette nods his head, smiling.

"Thanks to you and the girls for helping me out with this though. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Jeremy pats him lightly on the back before reeling his hand back in surprise by how much he's sweating. "No problem, bro. And stop sweating, you'll ruin your clothes." His reply made you laugh.

"Yeah, by the end of the night, you'll have her crying like she just watched _Titanic _with the girls", Mal joked, "I know Natara did like crazy. "

You and Jeremy trade a knowing look. "So Natara makes you watch _Titanic _with her?"

Mal fiddles with his sleeve and looking down, "Y-yeah…"

You and Jeremy burst out laughing hysterically, leaving Mal flustered. "Natara tells me Blaise makes you watch _The Notebook _with her", his laughter cuts off immediately, "isn't that right, Redbird?"

The roasting is cut off by Jeremy's phone lightly buzzing. "Hey, Blaise just messaged me, they'll be here in a few minutes." Jeremy and Mal look at you, "It's show time. You ready?"

You take a deep breath and shake your nerves, "Let's do thiuusss!"

'Operation Kara' is underway.

**You are now Kara Yan**

You knew something was going down when the girls walked away together and no one else was around. The only people around were two males dressed in a suit and tie.

Your instincts kicked in as one of them was approaching you. "Allow me to show you to your table, miss." You relax when he meant no harm. He offered you his arm with a small smile on his face, you have no choice but just take it.

You smile in appreciation as you sit down. The usher smiles back and walks away, leaving you alone, sitting at a table.

Fiddling with your hair, you wait for the girls to get back from… "Where the hell did these girls go?" you mutter under your breath. "Amy? Natara? Blaise?" You've lost your patience and stood up to look for them.

Ahead of you, there is a small hall way that you were curious as to where it leads. At this point, you were preparing yourself for what you were heading into. You reach the door and grab the door knob with a trembling hand.

You hold on to the door frame to maintain your balance as you nearly trip over, amazed by the scene before you. The looked like a very expensive prom. Your eyes look around in awe, taking in the scene before your eyes lay on a table in the middle of the room covered with a pearl pink silk cloth and a single lit candle in the middle.

Your heart races even faster when you look up to see Kai coming out of a corner with a white rose pressed up against his chest. He approaches you, and you fear that he'll hear your heart practically beating out of your chest.

"Ka-" before you were able to get his name past your lips, a euphoric dance melody began to play from the sound system.

She didn't recognize the song but the first few lyrics flowed through the speakers and she instantly fell in love with the song.

_Searching for somebody that'll take you out and do you right_

_Come here baby and let daddy show you how it feels like_

_You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sipping' on_

_And I promise I'mma keep you common' all night long_

Your mouth nearly drops as Kai starts moving his body in hypnotizing movements that you never even dreamed of him making. He was an incredible dancer, which you absolutely loved. You internally swooned as he made his way towards you and gently takes your hand in his and lead her to the table you had your eyes on and gestured for you to sit down.

Never for a second did your eyes stop watching him dance around the table with his fluid movements. It was then that your eyes grew wider when you recognize everyone appear from different corners of the room.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side_

_And I think shorty that I got a thing for you, yeah_

_You keep doin' it on purpose, winding' and working' it_

_I can tell by the way you looking' at me girl_

Looking at your friends begin taking position, you discover Kai's good friend, Geoff Linx, playing as DJ with his laptop and find out that he is responsible for the music playing, which was Usher's 'Make Love In This Club'.

_I wanna make love in this club_

_Make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

_I wanna make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

_I wanna make love in this club, yeah_

_Make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

After a moment the chorus came in and they all started to move in sync to what she knew was a choreographed dance it was beautiful.

_Listen, you got some friends rollin' with you_

_Baby, then that's cool_

_You can leave them with my boys_

_Let 'em know that I got you_

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this hadn't been planned but that didn't stop her from tears falling from her made up eyes. A hue of soft color lighting illuminating the atmosphere but specifically there was a purple light that followed Kai with every movement he made.

_If you didn't know_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_'Cause the way I'm strain' at you_

_Got me wanna give it to you all night_

"Wow," your hand makes it's way over to your mouth to muffle your words. as you recognized the end of the song when the song fades to it's end.

_I wanna make love in this club_

_Make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

_I wanna make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

_I wanna make love in this club, yeah_

_Make love in this club, yeah, in this club, yeah, in this club_

Ultimately finishing their routine, they all stayed in their final pose for a few seconds before Kai made his way over to you, a confidence in his step that made you like him more. He extended his hands to you and you took them.

You allow him topull you to your feet as his chest slowly rose and fell while he steadied his breaths.

For a second, he cracks a smile as he looks down at you, he must've been told that you were gonna cry like a little girl.

"Kara," he said your name breathlessly, "will you stay with me tonight and accept my invitation to a date?" And from behind his back, he pulled out the rose you saw earlier. You take it with a huge grin on your face and nod your head, giggling like a school girl.

"I would love to, Kai".

Elated by your response, Kai sat down across from you, keeping his smooth attitude intact while the two of you continued to hold hands.


End file.
